


A Migration of Rattlesnakes

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Mentioned Sasha James, Protective Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 1, Tired Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "I'll take that as a while then." Tim smirked, thumping the chair down onto its full four legs. "Want me to make you some tea? Might make you feel a bit more human."Jon squinted. His mouth clicking abruptly shut where he had been about to speak."Boss?" Tim waved a hand in Jon's field of vision. "You doing alright over there?"--A moment between Jon and Tim early Season 1
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A Migration of Rattlesnakes

"Nice to see you join the land of the living, boss. No one's seen you all day. How's everything going in the world of archiving?" 

Tim grinned, tipping back in the breakroom's creaky chair. Jon's arrival wasn't exactly a surprise, he often crawled out of the lair he called an office around tea time, sometimes for tea, and rarely, to the absolute horror of Martin, a cup of dark, black coffee. Tim just happened to have been enjoying a cup as well, of which flavour of caffeine he wouldn't disclose upon pain of death. Or Martin's anxious face which was quite possibly worse. 

"Tim?" Jon's deep voice bounced strangely in the small space. He stood stiffly in the doorway, not quite far enough in the lights to make out clearly, but enough to see the dark bags under his eyes. 

"The one and only, boss." Tim chuckled. "When's the last time you got any sleep? Figured you'd at least be sharp enough to recognize me and Sash." 

Jon made an off kilter groaning sound, more annoyed than truly intimidating. 

"I'll take that as a while then." Tim smirked, thumping the chair down onto its full four legs. "Want me to make you some tea? Might make you feel a bit more human." 

Jon squinted. His mouth clicking abruptly shut where he had been about to speak. 

"Boss?" Tim waved a hand in Jon's field of vision. "You doing alright over there?" 

Jon cleared his throat.

"It's going to rain tonight." He mumbled, eyes narrowed in an odd half mast. "Watch out for venomous snakes. A bite would likely prove to be fatal." 

He turned abruptly, striding out of the room, all while muttering about a migration of rattlesnakes across the Atlantic.

Tim shook his head ruefully. It was best to leave the spooky statement stuff to Jon. He'd probably pass out soon anyway, especially without some sort of caffeine. Tim had lost the betting pool approximately four hours ago, to Martin strangely enough, when Jon had passed the thirty-eight hour mark of no sleep. 

Besides all that stuff ought to mess with anyone's head. It truly wasn't Tim's business whether he was ruminating or not as long as he wasn't hurting anyone.

Although if he did decide to drive home instead of walk however, it was no one's business. He could always blame it on the unseasonable storm that had cropped up, not any sort of nonsense about poisonous snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kaiserkorresponds


End file.
